1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat generation system for an electrical generator rotor, and specifically relates to a heat generation system for an electrical generator rotor for use during a generator field bake process.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Electrical generator rotors include poles and layers of copper coils. Periodically, the coils need to be rewound, including replacing the insulation and adhesive between each layer of the coils. One purpose of the adhesive is to help hold the insulation in place between the layers of conductive copper. A heating process termed a field insulation bake is often used to cure the adhesive during the coil rewind process. The poles of the electrical generator rotor can be large masses of metal adjacent to and occasionally in contact with some coils. In comparison to other electrical generator rotor elements surrounding the coils, the poles are large thermal masses which function as heat sinks As the coils and adhesive are heated, some of the heat moves by conduction or radiation to the poles, thereby robbing the adhesive of the required heat necessary for curing. This heat transfer from the coils and adhesive to the poles results in longer times and greater energy input required for adhesive curing. Therefore, there is a need for a field insulation bake process that reduces the time and energy requirements to cure adhesive within the generator field of an electrical generator rotor.